Team Rocket Through the Looking Glass
by Xayide2
Summary: Something strange shows up in Team Rocket's bathroom. Are they brave enough to investigate? Short Story only, it's COMPLETE


Disclaimer:

No I don't own Pokémon...I think Nintendo does. So I'll just play with them for a bit.

**

* * *

**

**Team Rocket Through the Looking Glass**

"Wakey, wakey James," Jessie whispered as she gently shoved him with her foot.

"Hmph?" he moaned as he turned over into his pillow.

Jessie getting impatient whacked him with her pillow, "Wake Up!"

"What? What's up?" a startled James asked.

"There's something funny with the mirror in there," pointing a shaky finger towards the bathroom.

Grumbling out of bed, James followed Jessie to the bathroom and stopped at the door when he saw the large mirror they always primp in front of. But this time it wasn't a mirror...they both stared at a doorway that went somewhere new.

"Uh...Jessie?" stammered James, "Where does that lead to?"

"I'm not sure," she said quietly while clinging on to his arm.

"Why don't we go ask Meowth? He seems to pick up odd stories from some of the pokémon," James suggested.

"Somebody call my name?" Meowth yawned, "Meowth! What's that?" he exclaimed stopping at the bathroom door.

"We hoped that you'd know. What's in your bank of info for suddenly appearing doorways?" asked Jessie.

"Hm..." Meowth scratched his head, "I heard a funny story from an Abra that the Mews live in suddenly appearing worlds like that."

"Mews?" Jessie started while a grin grew on her face, "A really rare pokémon that we could catch."

"Ooooo..."James squealed, "If we catch one and bring it to the boss...we'd both be vice presidents!"

"Whee!" Jessie cheered as they both danced around the bathroom.

"Well, get dressed," ordered Meowth, "you can't catch pokémon in your pajamas." Jessie and James looked down at their pink and blue PJ's and grinned sheepishly at each other. An hour later they were dressed in their white uniforms. Since the mirror was occupied, it took them twice as long to look their usual beautiful selves.

"Jessie? I can't see if my hair looks alright," whined James.

"It looks fine. Is my make-up on right?" asked Jessie.

"Would you two quit primping and lets go!" yelled Meowth.

"A girl can't look too good," retorted Jessie as they climbed through the mirror.

"Oooo! Ahh!" all three said together as they looked at the sparkly forest around them.

"So where do we start?" asked James.

"Um..." Jessie looked around. Then she heard a 'mew' behind her. 'Mew?' she thought and quickly spun around, but nothing was there. "Humph," she huffed.

Then Meowth whispered, "He guys! There's one sleeping in that hammock over there!"

"Ooo! A pokémon!" James said quietly. They carefully crawled up to the hammock and were halfway there when there was another Mew floating upside-down in front of their faces.

"Mew?" it asked. All Jessie and James could do was blink. Then Meowth spoke.

"It wants to know who we are," he said.

"Um..." Jessie started as she sat up, "Um, we're Mew watchers. We observe Mew in their natural habitat," she invented.

The Mew blinked and spoke telepathically, "That's very nice of you to visit and observe us, but we don't allow visitors into our territory." By then the Mew in the hammock woke up and was joined by three others. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave," the Mew said politely.

"Well then you'll have to force us out," challenged James hoping to catch one, "Go Victreebell!"

"Eeeeeeee!" it screamed as it jumped from its pokéball. Meowth sat on the sideline looking very nervous at being surrounded by so many Mews.

"Go James!" Jessie cheered on.

"Uh...James!" Meowth said uneasily, "I wouldn't do that."

"Acid attack now!" James commanded and Victreebell spat acid at one of the Mew. It dodged the attack easily and began to glow pink, then transferred the glow to Victreebell. Victreebell screamed in fear and when the bright glow subsided, Bellsprout stood in its place.

"It used devolution beam!" Meowth exclaimed in amazement.

"Eeek!" Jessie screamed. Then all five Mews began to glow yellow. Jessie, James and Meowth all clung to each other in fear.

"Now what?" whined James, "Bellsprout return!" As Bellsprout went back into its pokéball, all five Mews launched their psywaves.

"Yeow!!" Team Rocket jumped in pain and ran for the door that looked like the bathroom. Just before they went through the mirror, the Mews launched one more attack that sent Team Rocket sprawling on the bathroom floor.

A few moments later, they woke up with psyburns and bruises and then they looked at the mirror. It had changed back, but Jessie, James and Meowth all had the words 'No Admittance' stamped on their foreheads. They all fell backwards in shock and dismay.

Meanwhile in Mew territory...

"Hey! Who left the backdoor open? We don't need anymore pests in here," one Mew said.

"I don't know," shrugged the one that returned to his hammock.

"Those last pests were annoying, especially that one with the blue hair," said another.

"Yeah," said the first, "But it'll take them days to wash that stamp off!" it grinned.

"Funny!" they all laughed.

* * *

A/N

This was a story I wrote several years ago during a pokémon league meeting. Team Rocket is my favorite, especially James.


End file.
